


Sweet

by Ambercreek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: sweet: you and your f/o sharing a treat after a long day.





	Sweet

It had been a long day of training and every part of Quartz’ body ached. A nice dark bruise was forming on the side of his head where D.va accidentally kicked him.

He groaned as he flopped onto the bean bag chair in his room, allowing himself to sink into it. Resting his head on the back of it.

Though his moment of silence didn’t last long when there was a slight knock at his door.

“It’s open, come in.” The door was pushed open, Genji pocking his head into the room. Quartz’ lifted his head up instantly and smiled.

Genji pushed the door the rest of the way opened and walked inside. A bowl of Ice cream in his hands.

Closing the door behind him, Genji handed Quartz the bowl and rested himself on the floor next to him.

“Why Ice Cream?”  Quartz asked, looking over to Genji. It wasn’t that he was disliking it, just it was something so out of the blue.

“After a day of training, it’s nice to reward yourself with a treat.” The other replied. “And if not, you can use it to nurse your bruise.” He adds on, chuckling slightly.

Quartz couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, Genji, truly a man after my own heart, aren’t you.” He leans over, pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head.

Before Quartz took a bite of the treat, he motioned the bowl to Genji. “Want the first bite?” He asked, and Genji was hesitant for a moment.

It wasn’t that Quartz hadn’t seen his face before. But he still had some fear of showing it, even when it was just the two of them.

“Sure.” Genji presses the buttons at the back of his head that releases the mask.

Grabbing for the spoon, he takes a giant scoop of the Ice cream. A few seconds later riving in pain. “Brain freeze.” He managed out as he grips at his head and Quartz almost falls over laughing.  "I’m sorry.“ He managed out through his wheezes.

Once the pain subsided he handed the bowl back to Quartz. The other eventually moved over in the bean bag chair so Genji could rest beside him as they took turn eating the dessert til there wasn’t any left.


End file.
